The Will to Survive
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Part 3 Will and Elizabeth along with their families have a bit more hardships to go through before everything can be alright. Just how long does it take to get to happily ever after? Complete
1. The Call of the Sea

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Here's Part 3 folks. Enjoy.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise off the horizon of Port Royal, Jamaica. Elizabeth Turner nay Swann was standing on the balcony enjoying it as much as she could. She had been married for over a month already and yet could not be properly with the man she loved since then due to the fact that no one knew of the event (especially her father). Since returning from their most recent adventures with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth felt like she had finally understood why she loved piracy as a child. Being the man's niece and her own mother being his sister, Elizabeth seemed to have pirate in her blood for generations. After discovering her mothers' secret journal everything was revealed to her and she was completely at peace with it. The sun was finally high enough in the sky but Elizabeth felt sick to her stomach. This had been going on for the past few weeks now; every since they'd left the Pearl. Perhaps she should go to the doctor later in the day and find out just what was wrong. She sighed as she tore herself from the window. The Call of the Sea never seemed so sweet.

**

* * *

**Will Turner just finished watching the sun reach the sky. It was a beautiful sight that literally took his breath away. Going back to this life was difficult for Will to endure. He'd 'properly' asked for Elizabeth's hand in marriage a week earlier and asked the Governor fresh from his trip to England just days before that. Needless to say, everyone was very excited now and very busy as well with plans currently underway. Will himself had to go to a fitting later in the day that he wasn't looking forward to. It was a bit stupid since they were technically already married and had already "consummated" it, but Elizabeth wanted this for her father. The least he could do would be to give her what she wanted. It was just about time for Will to get back to work. Blacksmithing, Will almost hated to admit, had become exceedingly dull as of recently. The Call of the Sea had yet to disappear from his soul and nothing would get rid of it entirely. It did not matter though. Everything would work out fine in the end and nothing would go wrong. Of course, thinking that means something will. Or maybe not. The thinking of that makes the thinker think and or believe... 

"I've been around Jack Sparrow for too long," Will muttered getting ready to work for the day.

**

* * *

**Governor Weatherby Swann was sitting at the breakfast table waiting for his daughter to arrive while looking over some necessary paperwork. Since he was in the comfort of his own home, Weatherby was sitting sans wig and a biscuit with a light layer of jam on it in his left hand. He suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Is that you Elizabeth?" 

The stomping stopped and his beautiful daughter's face appeared in the doorway. "Yes Father?"

"Would you care to have breakfast with me this morning?" he asked motioning to the table before him.

She seemed a bit uncertain for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm sorry Father but I have to be...at a dress fitting this morning and I'd really not like to be late."

"Alright Elizabeth, I'll see you later this afternoon then."

She came over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing again.

The Governor was no fool. Elizabeth seemed very preoccupied as of recently. Her mind just seemed to be elsewhere, even during their planning time for the wedding. Eventually Weatherby knew that his daughter would tell him everything. Elizabeth was a good girl...oh she is so like her mother. She definitely has her mother's free spirit. Weatherby sighed thinking of his wife. It had been years since she was gone and for the past few of them he felt as though he could literally tear his heart out. Weatherby was stupid. There was no other way to describe it. He had become that which he feared, his father. Ruled by that which was pure and true. Weatherby just hoped his daughter never discovered the truth for she would never love him again.

**

* * *

**It was late afternoon in the Smithy when there was a knock on the door. 

"You can come in," he shouted over the hammering. Light entered the room and quickly disappeared as he looked up.

"Elizabeth...oh my goodness. The fitting, I was so busy I forgot and..."

"Will, we need to talk." She sounded very decisive and also a little worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I think you need to sit down for this."

"Come around back, there's an eating area with some chairs and I'll make us some tea."

Elizabeth nodded and followed him to the back. She sat down as Will set about making the tea.

"I'm sorry about missing the fitting Elizabeth but there was so much work that needed to be done."

"Will, sit down please."

He made sure the pot was in the fire with water and sat across from her.

She took his hand and put it on her stomach.

Will's face paled.

"You're not."

"I am."

* * *

Starting things off with a bang aren't we? Any questions then feel free to ask. Hope you liked chapter 1 because it was fun to write. I also hope you like this one as much as its predecessors. Later :-)


	2. Happy News

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Jack italics, Emma italics/underlined, Bill italics/bold

Glad you guys all liked chapter 1, here's chapter 2 (sorry it's a bit short)

Picking up right where we left off...

* * *

Will was still staring at her. "Will? Say something?"

He took his hand away (a bit reluctantly) and looked to be lost in thought. A father. He was going to be a father. "But Elizabeth, I don't even know how to be a father."

"And you think I'm anymore ready at being a mother."

It was true; both of them had more or less been raised without the necessary parent.

Elizabeth took his hand again. "We can do it Will. Together."

She smiled as she looked into his eyes. Together. Suddenly he let out a low chuckle that slowly turned into a happy laugh.

"Elizabeth, this is possibly the best news in the world," he said picking her up.

"Easy Will, not to tight."

"I'm sorry but I'm just so happy. We're going to have a baby."

He carefully put her down and kissed her for a long time. When they finally came up to breathe they were both still smiling.

Suddenly Will's smile turned into a frown. "But your father."

"Don't worry; I've already got a plan."

"What is it?"

She was about to respond when there was a knock on Will's door.

"Stay here," he said to her and went to answer it.

Elizabeth sat and Will returned seconds later with an envelope.

"Is that..."

"Aye, they finally wrote back."

"Say that again."

"Aye," he said as piratey as he could.

Elizabeth stifled a giggle as Will tore into the letter.

_Dear Turners:_

"Gee, I wonder who wrote this letter," Elizabeth said sarcastically.

_How goes it? Enjoying your secret married life? Nothing much to report out at sea except that there hasn't been much happening. Why is it that only when you two seem to join us that anything exciting happens? Now, why else was I writing...ahh now I remember. Lizzie, we're R.S.V.Ping to your request. The four of us shall be there on the 21st of June and believe me you won't even know we're there. Honestly._ _See you then Lizzie_ _**And Will, see you soon son**_ _Oi, stop stealing me pen._

_Signed_

_Captain Jack Sparrow _

_**Captain Bill Turner**_

_and Emma Sparrow-Swann Why can't I be a Captain? _

_You don't have a ship dear sister._ _Well then why can't you steal one for me?_ _**This is going to be a long few weeks**_

"Well, that was interesting," Will said putting the letter down.

Elizabeth sighed as she looked to the clock. "We have enough time. We can still make it to your fitting."

"You really want me to look nice don't you?"

"Of course, we must be the best dressed people there. Can you imagine if say Jack dresses better than you?"

"I can picture Jack coming wearing a dress and trying to outdo you actually."

The mental image of Jack coming wearing an elaborate outfit such as that was enough to either scar Elizabeth for life or make her laugh till the day she died.

"Time to go," she said grabbing Will's hand and pulling him out the door.

**

* * *

**The next few weeks leading up to the event seemed to be flying by. The wedding itself was going to be held at the beginning of July but their engagement party was to be only a week beforehand. They had convinced her father that a small ceremony would be best and Weatherby had agreed. The two young lovebirds wanted only each other and who was he to stop them. As the days went by however, Weatherby noticed a few odd things whenever Elizabeth was around the house. First off, she seemed to be very pale most mornings. Also, she was up before him and that had never happened in the past. She would visit William everyday and wouldn't come back till almost supper. And was she putting on a little weight because she had been recently been complaining to her maids that everything had been snug. Weatherby had been trying not to let it bother him but she was his only daughter. Weatherby was almost at her door, ready to knock when he stopped himself. No, it wasn't right to intrude on her. She would tell him everything eventually. It was the wait though that was killing him.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Can you just picture Jack, Bill and Emma (mostly Jack and Emma) fighting over a pen? Anyway, chapter 3 might be up around next week since my other two stories will get updates later in the week. Review please.


	3. Family Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy.

* * *

The Pearl and Turner's Pride arrived at a hidden cove just far enough from Port Royal that they would not be seen by the naked eye. Jack was laying down the last bit of information with Gibbs before they could be on their way to shore.

"Now remember, we should be back in how long?"

"Two weeks Captain. Till then we'll be awaiting you in Tortuga."

"There's a good man," Jack said patting him on the shoulder.

"Come on Jack, we've got a bit of a walk ahead of us," Anna said.

"I'm coming, hold your horses."

Tell a woman you love her and look what happens. Yes, the infamous womanizer Captain Jack Sparrow found a kindred spirit. However they didn't need any fancy ceremony to tell them what they already knew.

"Jack, if you don't get your bloody arse into this longboat we are leaving without you and you won't get any wine at the party," his sister shouted.

"See you in two weeks mate."

"It's amazing what a man does with a little motivation," Emma said to Anna who snorted immediately afterwards.

**

* * *

**Tomorrow was finally the big Engagement Ball. It was to be held but of course at the Governor's mansion and every single aristocrat and high ranking officer was invited. And then there were those who were invited in secret. It was around noon on June 20th and Will was just sitting down to a light lunch when he heard knocking on the back door. "Who in the world is that? Can't they read the sign," he muttered to himself.**

* * *

**"What's that say," Jack asked. 

Everyone leaned in closely to read the piece of paper nailed to the door.

"Be Bick Son?" Bill read.

"No, it says 'Ba Buck Soon," Emma said.

"What do you see Jack?" Anna asked.

"Be Back..."

The door was thrown open and there was an angry Will before them. "It says 'Be Back Soon'."

That's what I was going to say," Jack said nodding to Will. He turned his head and whispered in his sister's ear "'I thought it said 'Be Back Saan,'" to which she snorted.

"You're a day early," he said slightly in shock.

"That's right," Jack said pushing Will aside and stepping in with the others following.

"Good to see you son," Bill said shaking his hand. Emma also gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"But you're early, where in the world do you think you're staying?" Will asked.

"With you of course. Can't very well stay with the Gov-oomph," Jack started saying before Anna elbowed Jack in the stomach.

Will scratched the back of his head and Bill looked away and anywhere but at Emma.

"You lot can stay here but Father I need to speak to you alone for a moment."

Jack immediately sat at the table and continued to eat Will's lunch with Anna sitting nearby while Emma busied herself with making tea.

**

* * *

**The two Turner's were in the back of the shop sitting on a couple of empty barrels. 

"What is it you want to talk to me about William?" Bill asked.

"Well, I sort of told Governor Swann that I found my father and he wants to meet you for dinner tonight."

"Oh Will, I don't know."

"You have to come. He said he'd love to meet you."

"How did you tell him you found me?"

"Actually I told him you found me. While the Governor was away a ship arrived at port and you were on it because you were trying to find me."

Bill sighed. "Didn't think I had to actually meet my son's father-in-law so soon."

"You already know the mother-in-law. What've you got to lose?"

**

* * *

**After promising (in blood) that he wasn't going to burn down the shop, Will and Bill decided to walk to the Governor's house leaving Emma, Jack and Anna in the shop. When they finally arrived at the door Will made sure that both he and his father looked presentable. Will knocked and they waited. And they waited. 

"Where is he?"

The door shot open and there stood his beloved Elizabeth. "Will, Bill it's so good to see you," she said giving Bill a kiss on the cheek and giving Will a much more passionate one.

Weatherby came from behind and smiled. "Good evening William. Mr. Turner," he said shaking both of their hands.

"Please, you can call me Bill. We are going to be family soon."

"True enough. Come, dinner is being set out as we speak."

**

* * *

**Will pulled Elizabeth's chair out for her before taking his seat across the table. He winked at her and she smiled. Bill took a seat next to his son and the food was put onto the table. 

"So Bill, your son tells me you're a merchant sailor," Weatherby said cutting into a piece of chicken.

"Yes, I've sailed all over the world really."

"That sounds very fascinating."

"Where is it that you're recently coming from," Elizabeth asked politely.

"Just off of the colonies in the America's actually. The crew is taking some time off though at a not too distant island nearby. A well needed holiday to be sure."

"Why don't you tell us about it," Will asked.

"Nah, you wouldn't want to hear that." There were protests so he began. "It all started about three weeks ago..."

**

* * *

**Will and Elizabeth were sitting in the parlor while their fathers took in a cigar outside. 

"So you didn't know that they were going to come a day early?"

"No, they just showed up around lunchtime and they're going to stay with me for the night."

"Good luck with that. And did you tell them about..."

"Didn't get a chance yet. Do you know how long it took me to convince not only Jack but myself as well to let him stay behind?"

"William," Bill said.

Will and Elizabeth turned to see their fathers had returned to the room.

"I believe it is time we returned to the shop. Your _donkey _needs to be fed I believe."

"You're right; it might get annoyed if we take too long."

"A donkey can become annoyed?" Governor Swann asked.

"Very, it was wonderful meeting you Governor," Bill said extending his hand.

The man shook it and smiled "Please, you can call me Weatherby. After all, our children are going to be married in a week."

Will shook Weatherby's hand as well.

"Father, may I please go with them to the gate?" Elizabeth asked.

"But of course, you don't need to ask darling."

She smiled and grabbed Will's hand and dragged him out the door. Bill smiled and followed at a leisurely pace.

When Bill arrived at the gate, it was to find the children in a passionate lip lock worthy of making even Jack Sparrow blush. When they finally came apart, Will whispered something to Elizabeth to which she nodded to.

"I'll see you then," she said and began to walk away but not before seeing a chuckling Bill.

"I'm going to stop by the shop first thing in the morning," she said to him.

"See you then my girl." He kissed her cheek and she made her way back to the house while Bill moved closer to his son. "Do you see any smoke," Bill asked.

Will turned to look and shook his head.

"That's a good sign then. We'd better get a move on."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review please. 


	4. At the Smithy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy chapter 4 and thanks for the kind reviews.

Oh yeah, and Will's drunk for the first five minutes.

* * *

Elizabeth was true to her word and was indeed at the shop at daybreak.

Of course, Will and the others had only just fallen asleep. Jack had somehow managed to get his hands on some rum which seemed to appear out of thin air and had somehow gotten them all to stay up the whole night drinking. Yes, Will was included in that equation. And Emma and Anna had only stayed up to watch them get drunk.

Elizabeth was beginning to get very angry and she took out the special extra key Will had given her in case of an emergency. "Will, Will I'm here. Where are you?"

Someone stepping out of the darkness alerted her and her head turned. "Elizabeth," Emma said.

"Mum."

The girl ran over and gave her mother a big hug.

Emma then kissed her forehead. "How I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Where are Will and the others?"

Emma was about to respond when she pulled her daughter down to duck. A bottle soared above them and smashed into the wall behind them.

"Was goin on?" a voice slurred.

Elizabeth turned slightly in shock.

"William, go back to sleep and you can see Elizabeth later."

Will rubbed his head and came closer to his wife. "Was I supposed to remember something?"

Elizabeth almost had to hold her breath; he reeked of rum. "Later darling. Later," she said clearly disappointed.

Will leaned over to give him a kiss but missed her face completely. "My aim seems to be a bit off," he said with a light laugh. At least he seemed to know he wasn't himself.

Elizabeth smiled and kissed his hand before he went off to sleep. "Explain," she said to her mother before a crash was heard.

"Fell over a chair. Don't worry," Will's voice floated from the back.

"Well since they're unavailable at the moment, what shall we do?"

"Is Anna incapacitated as well?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," a voice said in the doorway.

"Good morning Anna," Elizabeth said.

"Sleep well?" Emma asked.

"As well as expected."

"Will tells me to come the next morning and I come and find him drunk," Elizabeth said.

"Come on, let's go around back. I'll make us a little breakfast," Emma said.

**

* * *

**About an hour and a half later as the women ate and gossiped Elizabeth had a huge smile on her face. "I'm so glad you all came but do you have the proper clothes because we could all go out and buy something nice..." 

"We're fine. Everything is under control," Anna said.

"Good Morning Ladies."

Everyone turned to find Jack at the doorway with a still slightly asleep Bill. "Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's safe just like I promised."

"Then why and how did you get him so drunk last night?" Emma asked.

"Just luck I suppose. Scoot over and hand me a bit of the food."

"I'll never forgive you if something happened last night."

"Love we were in the shop the whole time. Come to think of it just where is that man who used to own it?"

"Mr. Brown seemed to up and leave one day while we were gone. He left the shop completely to Will in return for his years of neglect."

"Good riddance. That man knocked me out that day you know."

"We know Jack," Anna said.

"So does anyone know when Will is going to make an appearance?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know I mean we had a lot of ru... I'm sure he'll be down in an hour or two," Jack said quickly covering his arse.

"Well then, I suppose I should get down to business," she said reaching into a little pocket in her dress. She pulled out two pieces of paper with writing on them. "These are your invitations."

Anna took them right away and put them in a safe spot so they wouldn't lose them.

Footsteps alerted them and Will slowly came into the room.

"Good morning," they all said.

"Not so loud," Will said wincing.

Bill stood up and let Will have his seat. The boy put his head in his hands as Emma poured him a cup of tea.

"How're you feeling," Elizabeth asked taking his hand.

Will slowly brought his head up and looked at her. "Did I fall over a chair a little while ago?"

"Yes."

"Good then it wasn't a dream. What'd I miss?"

"I was just giving them their invitations."

"Please come. Don't skip out on us."

"Weren't even considering it son," Bill said smacking his back.

Will turned green and ran out back. The retching noises were enough to get Elizabeth started so she followed behind.

"Ah, young love," Jack said.

Everyone around him smacked him on the head. Emma began to think then. She looked at Bill and he seemed worried too. The two of them nodded to each other and went out to their children.

**

* * *

**Will was sitting on the barrel and Elizabeth was sitting on his lap. "Feeling better," he asked pushing the hair out of her face. 

"Yes, it just seems to come and go for now."

Will lifted her hand and kissed her fingers. "You didn't tell them yet then?" he asked.

"No, I thought it would be best if we told them together," she said putting a hand to her stomach.

"Now is better than later I suppose."

**

* * *

**Emma and Bill ran into the building just as there was a knock on the door. Will entered the room quickly and it was one of Elizabeth's maids. 

"Estrella, what're you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm terribly sorry miss but your father sent me. He wants you back at the house to have a final fitting before the party."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth looked sadly at Will and he nodded.

"I'll see you later tonight," he whispered.

They shared a kiss and she was gone.

**

* * *

**The rain seemed to start suddenly that afternoon. Elizabeth sighed as she watched it come down. Everything was just about ready. She just needed to get dressed. She went over to her bed and picked up the dress she was to wear that evening. With her back to the window, she didn't see the shadow come out of nowhere. The dress was really beautiful. It was blue and reminded her of the clear waters of the Caribbean. Before Elizabeth knew it however, someone had a knife to her throat and held onto her tightly. 

"Don't move and come with me quietly."

* * *

Cliffhanger. Guess who it is and I'll send you a virtual cookie. Hope you all have a lovely day. Review please. 


	5. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kind of a sad chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys. Enjoy.

* * *

Will arrived early for the party since that was what Elizabeth wanted. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. "That's odd," he thought to himself looking to his clock. "She told me to be here at a quarter to five."

He decided to knock once more and a maid answered. She looked very stricken and on the verge of tears.

"Evening Mr. Turner. Won't you come in?"

Will stepped inside to find that half of the house had been all set for the party but the people who were there were talking quietly to each other. "What's happening?" he wondered to himself.

Footsteps coming down the stairs alerted him and coming down was his father-in-law. "Governor Swann, what has happened?"

"Terrible. Just terrible. Please, come with me William," the Governor said in a grave voice.

He led Will up the stairs and into Elizabeth's bedroom. Weatherby allowed Will to go in first and he took a look around. He'd never actually been inside of Elizabeth's room before so he wanted to see everything. The whole room just seemed to suit her. Except something was missing. Or rather, someone.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked worriedly looking to her father.

Weatherby motioned for the maids in the room to leave and he shut the door behind them.

"Where is she?" Will asked again more forcefully.

"William, I think you should sit down."

Will remained standing and Weatherby took out a piece of paper sighing. He handed it wordlessly to the boy and Will's eyes scanned through it.

_Turners and Sparrows _

_If you ever want to see your beloved wife and daughter then return to me my ship which you so forcefully took from my hand. If you do not do so within the next 48-72 hours then you can kiss the girl and her child goodbye. _

_McGregor_

**

* * *

**Will's whole body was shaking as he finished reading. His wife _and_ his unborn child were in danger. Did Jack and the others know he was about? Is that why they arrived a day early? 

"William."

Will forgot Weatherby was still in the room. The man looked ten years older to him.

"What do you know of this," he gently asked.

Will had absolutely no way of telling him without telling him everything.

"Does it have something to do with Sparrow? Is that why his name was mentioned in that ransom note?"

All Will could think of was Elizabeth and that manic doing something to her. Possibly causing her to lose their child.

"William?"

Will turned and ran out the door. Out and straight to where he could hopefully either get some answers or some help. Preferably both.

**

* * *

**"Do I look alright?" Jack asked. 

He was looking at himself in the mirror wearing something both dashing and very expensive looking. They only cost a few shillings in Tortuga as they'd been taken off a dead man's back.

"You look positively smashing. Now come on and we've got to work on your hair," AnnaMaria said.

Jack grunted and sat in a seat. He'd opted to wear a wig for the festivities so they had to make sure no dreadlocks were noticeable. Anna herself was wearing a long green gown and much jewelry that she'd gotten on her travels.

"Bill, get your shoes on," she heard Emma call from the other room.

"But I'm not sure where I put them."

"Well you wore them last night. Where did they go since then?"

"Those two," Anna whispered as she began to tie Jack's hair. "How did you ever survive as a child with them?"

"Usually it was me who was losing things actually. Or maybe it was Bill who was taking them and just never gave them back."

**

* * *

**Suddenly, the door to the smithy flew open and was then slammed shut. Will could barely stand on his feet anymore and he collapsed to his knees. Emma came into the room to find him that way as she had been putting on one of her earrings. 

"Will," she called rushing over to him.

The boy could only stare at the wall before him.

"Will, speak to me."

Bill was next into the room followed by Jack and Anna who had heard the door.

Will didn't say a word but handed her the letter. She read it silently to herself before the tears began to form. She handed the letter then to Bill while Jack and Anna read it over his shoulder. Everyone felt completely numb afterwards.

"Did you know he was alive," Will asked with a hoarse voice.

"No mate, I didn't," Jack said honestly.

"We've got to find her," Emma whispered.

Will took one look at her and gave her a big hug which she readily gave back. No parent should ever have their child taken from them. All of them were silent for a few minutes. All of them trying to think of some way to get their precious girl back. That's why, when the door to the smithy slowly creaked open and Weatherby stood there, he was not prepared for whom he found inside.

"Emma?"

* * *

Told you it was sad. I'm only posting one more chapter in the next week or so because I have a big announcement I'll be making then concerning this as well as my other stories. Reviews please. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Merging Families

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

There was a piece of cloth covering her eyes and a gag in her mouth. She tried to make as much noise as she could so others knew where she was but from everything she heard that was going on above there was not a chance that anyone could hear. Elizabeth moaned one last long time. She hoped against hope that someone, anyone would come to her rescue. Sadly, that was not forthcoming. Now all she could do was hope that they knew of her disappearance and would come to find her.

**

* * *

**No one dared to move. All breathing it seemed had ceased. Everyone just seemed to stare at each other without blinking. 

"Emma?" Weatherby practically whispered once more.

Jack and Bill seemed to unconsciously move closer to block him from seeing her, returning to their big brother modes they had as children.

Emma however did not say a word. She soundlessly stood up, went over to him and slapped him hard.

Weatherby's weathered hand lightly touched his cheek and he sighed. "I deserved that."

Emma stuck her pointer finger in front of his face and nodded as her face turned a shade of red. "You're damn right for once in your miserable life."

"Emma, what's going on...?" Jack asked trailing off.

"I'll tell you what's going on. This man threw me out of the house, our house, because he found out I had pirate blood in me," she said turning to face him. "Isn't that right dear husband."

The temperature in the room seemed to rise suddenly. At least to Weatherby it did. Once all those eyes began to bore holes in him.

"It was lovely to see you too Emma," he said and was about to leave the smithy.

"Wait." It wasn't Will or Jack or Emma who said it.

It was Bill. The whole roomed turned to face him. "We can maim the man later. Right now though, we've got to rescue Elizabeth. Savvy?"

"You 'ave no right to steal my phrase. Savvy?" Jack said.

"Before this turns into another savvy fight, we've got to think of something," AnnaMaria said.

"Reread us the letter William," Weatherby implored.

"If you ever want to see your beloved wife and daughter then return to me my ship which you so forcefully took from my hand. If you do not do so within the next 48-72 hours then you can kiss the girl and her child goodbye."

"Wife?" Weatherby asked.

"About that sir," Will said getting a little nervous.

Emma however beat him to it. "They were married by a sea Captain Weatherby. Isn't that lovely."

The man looked to her but didn't say anything. He too was remembering his own marriage out at sea.

"But it also says 'the girl and her child.'" Jack said pointing it out.

"Yeah, there's something else we neglected to tell you all. Elizabeth's sort of...pregnant."

Silence reigned once again.

"She's what?" Emma finally asked.

"She's going to have a baby. Our baby."

Emma promptly fainted into Weatherby's arms.

**

* * *

**"I think she's coming to." 

"Should I slap her?"

"Sparrow, if you so much as lay a hand on my wife."

"Yeah, because you're such a good husband."

Emma's eye cracked open to see Bill sitting next to her while Jack and Weatherby glaring daggers at each other. "The two of you just stow it for now, alright? We've got more important things to worry about."

"I'll go ready the fleet," Weatherby said getting ready to leave.

"Oh no you don't. We don't need the bloody fleet to be after us. We'll be the ones to find dear Elizabeth, savvy?"

"He's right you know," Bill said jumping in. "The letter is addressed to us and we'll be the ones who'll take care of this business."

"If you are all going then I have no choice but to come myself," Weatherby said.

"You? You the Governor of one of the grandest isles this side of the colonies is going to go on a pirating adventure," Jack said sneering slightly.

"She's my only child. I want to be sure she's safe."

This wasn't anyone's decision to make but Emma's. She let out a long sigh before clutching the bridge of her nose. "Fine Weatherby, you can come."

"We're leaving in three hours."

"Where should we start?" Will asked.

"We're going to have to get passage on a ship first."

"Why?"

"We left our ships with Gibbs of course and they're in..."

"Tortuga," Will said finishing the sentence.

"Aye, Tortuga."

* * *

And they're off. Now for the announcement I promised: This story, as well as my others, are going to be going on complete hiatus until at the very least the middle of August. I am going away on vacation to Italy starting on June 23 and not returning to the states as well as my computer till at the very least August 5th. Don't worry though, I am going to be bringing a notebook or two with me so that if I come up with any ideas I have a place to write them all down. Sorry again and have a nice summer. Later :-) 


	7. Tortuga

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

More fun in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

At daybreak the next morning, Will went up to the Governor's house to knock on the door.

When he got to said door however it opened and Weatherby rushed out putting a jacket on. "Good day William. Shall we get a move on then?" he said continuing to the dock.

Will followed behind him and didn't say a word. At the docks then the pirates were working hard trying to get one of the ships underway.

"Welcome aboard William. _Weatherby_," Bill said with slight contempt on the second name.

The two men climbed aboard and Weatherby looked around.

"How were you able to gain passage on a ship such as this?"

"Tis an emergency bro. Therefore, we're taking matters into our own hands savvy," Jack said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Weatherby shook it off and tried to move away from the man. The crew of four, five if he counted Will, moved about and before they knew it the ship began to sail away.

**

* * *

**On and on they sailed. It was mostly done in silence. Or at least that's how Weatherby felt. The others talked to each other but not many words were said to him. And he really could live with that. Before they knew it, Tortuga was almost in sight already. 

"Are you alright," a voice said behind him.

He turned and it was the other woman. Ana he believed. "I'm fine thank you."

"Well then you need to follow me for a moment. The Captain wishes to speak with you."

Weatherby mentally sighed before going with her.

**

* * *

**Emma had so far spent most of the trip away from the man to which she was married once. She kept herself busy by swabbing the deck and talking to the others. She still could not believe that the man had decided to come with them. Emma was also grateful that Weatherby was keeping his distance from her as well. When he disappeared with AnaMaria, Emma decided to go over and help Bill and Will. 

"How're you holding up," Bill asked Emma.

"I'm alright. I know that everything will turn out fine in the end and we'll have Elizabeth back soon."

Will nodded. He'd been unusually quiet as the adventure began. They all knew that he loved Elizabeth with all his heart and wanted her and their unborn child brought to safety. When Jack and the others returned to the deck after a little time, Bill and Will could barely stifle their laughter. They had somehow (and to their dying days still didn't know how) managed to convince Weatherby to change into peasants clothing. In other words, he looked a bit like a pauper from his own city.

Emma on the other hand didn't say anything. If she took a few years of lines off his face, it was almost like it was in their first year of marriage. He noticed the look on her face and looked down to fix his sleeve.

**

* * *

**The island of Tortuga felt just like home again to Emma, Jack and Ana. 

Will still couldn't stand the place while Bill just wanted to get off the island in one piece.

"What sort of place is this?" Weatherby asked.

"This was our home," Jack said.

Weatherby took in the sights of people drunk, prostitutes trying to lure men and more drunks passing by.

"I think it'll be best if we all split up into groups of two to our crews," Bill said.

In the end it was Will and Bill, Emma and Ana and you guessed it Jack was stuck with Weatherby.

**

* * *

**"Just remember to keep a sharp eye son," Bill said to Will. 

"Jack'll get angry; you're stealing his phrases again," Will said back.

"Well then he stole my phrase that time," Bill said opening the door to a bar.

Will rolled his eyes and followed him.

**

* * *

**"Are you alright with all this Emma?" Ana asked. 

The woman turned to the other and sighed before sitting on a barrel.

"I'm not sure. There are still a lot of open wounds that need time to heal."

Ana laid a hand on her shoulder and Emma looked up and smiled. "Best get on our way then," she said standing.

They went into another bar and looked around.

**

* * *

**Jack and Weatherby were currently sitting at a table looking around. A table that currently had two opened bottles of rum on them. 

"Shouldn't we be physically looking for your crew?" Weatherby asked.

"They usually end up finding me in the end," Jack said taking a drink.

Weatherby looked down at the bottle before him and took a drink himself.

In about an hour and a half, Weatherby had completely finished his own bottle and ordered another round for himself and Jack. Jack couldn't help but be proud of the guy even though he was still completely pissed at him for what he did to his sister.

"You know Sparrow, I never dreamed I'd marry a pirate," Weatherby said slurring slightly.

"Is that so," Jack said taking another gulp himself.

"Yup, my father wanted me to marry some proper lass. Penny her name was I believe. But I only had eyes for one lady," he said raising his eyebrows up and down before laughing and hiccupping.

Jack nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Anyways, your sister was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Even more beautiful than me own Mum. She died in childbirth of my brother. Both didn't survive. But we had paintings of her all over the house. Harriet Swann couldn't hold a candle to Emma Smith. Sparrow actually I suppose."

Weatherby leaned forward and motioned for Jack to do likewise.

"I loved her to pieces. I did. My stupid pride just got in the way. I still love her to this day but I fear that there is nothing I can do now. Jack, will you try and help me win her back," he said almost pleadingly.

"Sure, I'll help ye mate."

"You're a good man Jack Sparrow. Just like my daughter said," Weatherby said before passing out.

"Jack!" a voice behind him said.

He turned to find himself face to face with Gibbs. "Was wondering where you bloody well were."

"What happened? I thought you had two weeks."

"Change of plans. Where's the rest of the crew?"

"Around."

"Nearby around or around the general area?"

"What's going on Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll explain it all to you later. For now help me with the Gov and we'll get back to the Pearl."

* * *

Oh yeah, I got Weatherby drunk lol. Last update before I go away. :-( Hope you liked it and look for more updates coming in August. 


	8. Trying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I'm backkkk. Thanks for all the reviews guys, I appreciate it. At the moment I really should be reading the fanfiction instead of writing it since I've got 40 alerted stories on my e-mail. Oh well, enjoy.

* * *

Jack found Bill and Will a few minutes later coming out of a pub that was particularly noisy. "What's goin' on in there?"

"Ask my father," Will said almost glaring at the man.

Jack now turned and Bill gave the smallest of sighs. "Look, I didn't think anything would come from it."

"So you didn't that that calling the man a cheat would not get your arse kicked," Will retorted.

"But he was. I saw his eyes looking at your cards."

"But he was going to give us information. Now we'll probably never get it."

Their faces were now barely inches apart.

"Oi!"

They turned at once. "What," they both said in the same manner, turning to face Jack.

"Move," he said shunting the two and going inside.

They waited, Will muttering under his breath, until a body flew out the door.

It was Jack. "Thank you," he called and stood up to dust himself off.

"Well," Bill said.

"McGregor was last seen about four hours ago just outside of Jamaica."

"To the ships then," Will said and the three of them ran off.

**

* * *

**Weatherby slowly came to and realized three things. One was that he was lying in some bed. Another was that he had a wet cloth on his forehead. The third was that the ground seemed to be moving below him. 

He carefully sat up and looked around to find himself in a ship's cabin. Wasn't he supposed to be in a pub with Jack looking for information?

He jumped out of the bed and his legs almost gave out below him and his head was spinning. He crawled on his knees to the wall and tried again. Spots moved about before his eyes.

Using the wall for support he carefully walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh."

Emma had her hand raised as though to knock and she held a tray with tea and biscuits in her other hand. "I was coming to bring you a little something."

Weatherby, a bit flabbergasted, moved aside and allowed her to enter.

Emma's hands shook as she put the tray down on a small cabinet next to the bed.

"You really didn't have to," Weatherby said.

"I know," she said looking at him. "I just didn't think you would want to leave the cabin. Not after what Jack told me about last night."

"What did he tell you?"

"That someone had hit you over the head last night in the pub. Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

He took his hand away from the wall and realized that it was a very bad idea. He stumbled foreword and Emma raced over to make sure that he didn't fall on his face. Unfortunately, her slight figure wasn't strong enough and they both tumbled to the floor. Weatherby raised his head and the two of them stared at each other for a few moments before both looked away blushing. He got up first and then pulled Emma to her feet.

"Thank you," she said before running out the door.

If he hadn't been quick enough, Weatherby almost missed the tears he saw tumbling down her cheeks. Almost.

**

* * *

**The next few hours were spent in silence. Both The Black Pearl and Turner's Pride sailed silently through the waters. The only sound that was heard was the sound of Will sharpening his sword. If anyone were to closely look to his face, they would notice that something was different about his eyes. With every movement of his arm, his eyes flickered from brown to gold. Brown to gold. Brown to gold. 

"Will?"

He turned his head to see Emma sitting down on a barrel near to him.

"Will, you need to relax. Don't get carried away." Now she dropped her voice. "I can sense it you know. I know your mind is weakening and the wolf is getting stronger. Fight off the temptation Will. Calm down."

Without saying another word she turned and left leaving Will staring at the spot where she left.

**

* * *

**"Ship on the horizon Captain," a crew member bellowed. 

Jack took out his spyglass and nodded. "It's them alright. Ready the guns."

While some crew members ran off, Will ran over to Jack. "It's really him?" Will asked looking at the small speck on the horizon. "Aye," Jack whispered.

**

* * *

**Weatherby exited the cabin to find everyone running about. "What's happening?" he called out to the nearest crew member. 

"Ship on the horizon. McGregor's."

The man ran off and Weatherby exited the cabin. "Sparrow, are you absolutely sure my daughter is on the ship?"

"Won't know till we get closer Gov."

"Governor Swann?" The man turned his head to see William handing him a sword. "You're going to have to be able to defend yourself sir. I don't want Elizabeth to lose her father."

The man nodded in thanks and held the sword in his left hand. He turned and now looked to the speck as well. "And now we wait," he muttered.

"Aye," Jack said "And now we wait."

* * *

The next chapter should be their first attempt so look for it soon. My trip to Italy was wonderful but now it's time to get back to the real world. Eww. Well, technically I guess this isn't the real world considering its pirates. Anyway, later all :-) 


	9. Battle for Elizabeth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Glad to see I've got some Weatherby/Emma fans. Another W/E in case you hadn't noticed. Another chapter for you guys. Enjoy.

* * *

Everyone was quietly waiting for someone to make the first move.

That came in the form of a cannonball hurtling above the heads of everyone onboard the Pearl. "Oh yeah, it's McGregor alright. Fire!" Jack said.

The Pearl fired back and so the Battle for Elizabeth's safety began.

**

* * *

**Will was standing next to the Governor trying to protect him from harm. "I'm sorry sir (slashes man with sword) if it seems like I'm hanging on your very side but (shoots other man) I'm doing this for your safety," he said. 

Weatherby nodded his thanks as he pushed Will out of the way and stabbed the man who was about to aim for the kill of Will. "It's quite alright son," he said back. "I've got your back while you've got mine."

Will nodded now and looked a bit surprised to see that the Governor was so good with a sword.

A man suddenly swung by on a rope and Weatherby knocked him off and took the rope in his own hands. "Care to join me in saving my daughter William."

Will nodded and climbed as high as he could as the Governor stayed near the bottom. He let go and the two men swung over to the other ship and continued with the fighting.

**

* * *

**Jack and Bill were currently fighting back to back as well. 

"Oi, smelly," Jack said.

One of the men turned and Jack just punched him in the face.

"Good one," Bill said before returning to his fight.

When the men were good and down, Emma suddenly ran over to them. "Have you seen Weatherby?" she asked worried.

Ana, who was nearby; her sword sticking out of one man's chest turned and answered. "He and Will went over to McGregor's ship."

Emma looked over once and went in the same direction.

**

* * *

**Will could not believe that Weatherby was just so good with a sword. "Where did you learn all this?" Will asked after he took down another pirate. 

Weatherby stabbed a man and punched another. "Hobby," he said before pushing Will out of the way and getting another man. "Go find your wife, son. I'll hold them off."

Will nodded and went in another direction fighting off men as they came closer to him.

Weatherby meanwhile was pushed from behind. He looked up to see the man's sword within inches of his face. "Lookie here; a man what likes pain. I love doling out lessons on the matter."

He began to laugh until he suddenly fell forward with a sword sticking out of him.

"You like pain so much, try wearing a corset."

Weatherby looked up to see that it was Emma who saved his life. She offered him a hand and he grasped it to stand upright. Together then the two of them fought off whoever came their way as a team.

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Will was on the prowl trying to find Elizabeth. He tried mentally to shut off all the sounds around him and focus on finding her. Suddenly, he could've sworn he heard knocking. A bit confused at first, he slowly made his way towards the noise. 

"Elizabeth," he whispered. "Are you here?"

There was no vocal response but the knocking continued. It led all the way to what Will assumed to be the Captain's cabin.

"Elizabeth," he tried again.

This time the knocking stopped. He put his ear to the door and listened. "...Will?"

That was all he needed. For the next minute and a half Will knocked into the door trying to get in and not stopping until he succeeded. When the door finally opened, he saw that Elizabeth had been tied to a chair with a piece of cloth covering her eyes. He quickly undid both and she practically jumped into his arms so she could kiss him.

"I knew you'd come," she said.

"Don't I always. Now, let's get out of here."

Elizabeth didn't need to be told twice as they both left the room.

**

* * *

**"Emma, on your left." 

The woman turned and punched the man who was behind her.

"Weatherby, behind you."

He thrust his sword behind his back and the man was effectively beaten.

"Where did you learn all this?" she asked.

Weatherby punched a man who was creeping up behind her. "I'm a changed man, Emma."

And he was; Emma felt like she was looking at him for the first time.

"Well well, if it isn't the Governor of Port Royal."

Emma knew that voice and Weatherby seemingly did as well. "McGregor," he said.

"You know this man," Emma said.

"We've had dealings in the past," Weatherby said.

"That's right Deary. Now as I recall, you stole something from me correct?"

"I've stolen nothing. I got it by myself after hard work." As he spoke, both he and Emma were trying to move closer to two retreating forms.

"Yes but I knew secrets about you. Secrets that would've tossed you right out of England let alone the Caribbean." At his final word, he pointed his gun to his right, exactly where Will and Elizabeth were trying to escape from. "Say goodbye to your daughter and grandchild, _Governor_ Swann. "

Everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion. Weatherby was in front of his daughter and as he fell, both she and his former wife were by his side before he blacked out.

* * *

Yes, Weatherby knows how to use a sword. I wanted him to have some similarities with Will and that's what I thought of; hope it was good enough. Anyway, what past could Weatherby possibly have with McGregor? Is Weatherby going to survive? Am I going to be bringing back some memories from his past - yes.

Next chapter: One year after Emma left. What's Weatherby doing and how is he raising Elizabeth as a single parent. All this and more in the next chapter of The Will to Survive.


	10. You Can Go Home Again Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's the next chapter.

This is dedicated to everyone going back to school this week. I feel your pain.

* * *

_Weatherby awoke and tried to remember where he was. Ah, that's right, he was in his bed. It had been one year since he sent Emma away and it still pained him to think about it. He was still angry at her for betraying his trust...but a small part of him was still sorry._

_He had somehow managed to convince Elizabeth that her mother was very ill in a hospital outside of town. Weatherby had also told the household staff that Elizabeth was not to know the truth and that her Governess was to give her extra lessons so as to not allow her time to want to visit her. It was an awful thing to lie about to an eleven year old girl but she could never know the truth of her bloodline._

_At any cost._

_That's why Weatherby made the decision that he did now but how was he sure that Emma wouldn't come back for her._

_**

* * *

**Weatherby went to work as usual that day. He said good-bye to his daughter promised her that someday soon they'd visit her mother. _

_On his way to the office, he passed the church where it seemed like a funeral was going on. He saw a boy about the same age as Elizabeth with a little black suit on and his long brown hair tied back with a black ribbon. His face, from the angle Weatherby was standing, seemed oddly blank but his eyes held much sadness within them. The sadness of the loss of a parent. Weatherby continued on his way but couldn't get the image of the lonely boy out of his head._

_**

* * *

**"Weatherby, it's about time you got here. The big guy is looking for you; said it was important," his old friend Raymond Jones said to him behind his desk. _

_"Do you know what he wants?"_

_"Said it was something important. Anyway, don't worry."_

_"I won't, believe me." That being said, Weatherby knocked on the man's door and walked in. "You wanted to see me sir?"_

_"Ah Weatherby Swann, do sit down," the man said pointing to the empty chair before him._

_He took his hat off and sat in the seat. "I come bearing news of your father."_

_"My father?" Weatherby had not heard hide nor hair of the man in almost twelve years; what could be so important._

_"He is in failing health at the moment and wishes to speak with you before he passes on."_

_This was a bit spur of the moment. "And might I be able to go. I don't wish to leave all my work behind an..."_

_"I'm sure we'll be fine without you for now. Go and try to be back within a few months at least."_

_"Yes sir, thank you sir." Weatherby stood and left._

_**

* * *

**"But why do you have to leave so soon father?" Elizabeth asked sitting on her father's bed as he packed a trunk of clothes. _

_"I wish to visit with my father for at least a small amount of time before he passes. I haven't seen him in many years and do not know what has become of him." He closed it and looked up at her._

_"But why can't I come with you?"_

_"Darling I don't wish to interrupt your schooling. It is very important that you get a good education."_

_"Yeah because women can do so much with a good education," Elizabeth mumbled looking away._

_Weatherby heard what she said and pretended not to. She was right after all; what good would an education be if she was expected to find a proper husband when she was of age and never be able to use it. Women were meant to be seen, not heard._

_"But tomorrow," Elizabeth said._

_He went over and wrapped his daughter in a tight hug. "I'll try and be back as soon as I can. I promise."_

_A promise like the one he had made to her mother. Till death do us part._

_**

* * *

**It took three months for him to arrive in Port Royal. Looking around he saw that nothing had changed. _

_In the distance he saw a carriage where two men were waiting for him. One was obviously the driver while the other seemed to be someone important. Everything about him just seemed to scream 'Money.'_

_He turned to Weatherby and both made their way to him. "Weatherby Swann?" he asked a little unsure._

_"Yes?"_

_"I am Samuel McGregor, your father's deputy Governor. Welcome back to Port Royal."_

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnn. Told you Weatherby and Sam had a past together. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please. Later :-) 


	11. You Can Go Home Again Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy the next chapter and thank you for the reviews.

_

* * *

_

_The carriage had finally stopped at the big mansion that Weatherby grew up in. Everyone stepped out and the driver went right away to remove the bags._

_"Your father should be waiting for us inside. Shall we go then?" McGregor asked._

_Weatherby nodded and they were off._

_It even smelled the same. The scent of cigar smoke and whisky wafted through his nostrils. _

_"Right this way then," McGregor said. _

_He was led to the parlor where yes his father was seated. He got old, Weatherby mused as he looked at the man who'd caused him so much pain just a few short years ago. _

_"Philip, your son's here." McGregor said then. _

_The man's head spun to face him as he nodded. McGregor left and Weatherby walked over to the man and sat down. _

_"It's nice to see you again Father." _

_The man made a noncommittal noise and handed Weatherby an empty glass._

_"Brandy or whisky?"_

_"Brandy of course you bleeding son of a bitch." _

_"Love you too Father," Weatherby muttered as he poured the liquid. He handed the cup back and it was grabbed from his hand and empty again a second later. _

_"You summoned me Father," Weatherby asked trying to get to the point. _

_"Yes. I wanted to speak to you. I see you left the slut at home." _

_It sort of stung to hear the man say that about Emma but he shook his head. "I left Emma or rather forced her out." _

_"You did?" _

_"Yes, she was keeping secrets from me and..." _

_"Good for you son," Philip said handing the boy the cup again. _

_"Yes but she left me and my daughter alone..."_

_"You have a child. And you never told me. Why didn't you bring her with you?" _

_"Well she has lessons coming up and I didn't want her to fall behind." _

_"I could've gotten her the best tutor while you were here." _

_Something told Weatherby in the back of his head that if he'd not left Emma then he wouldn't even care about Elizabeth. _

* * *

_Weatherby was now __back__ in his old room lying face up on his bed. He had a few hours to think before he was forced to have a meal with the man. What could he possibly have to talk about throughout the course of this meal? Weatherby sighed once more. This was going to be a long night. _

* * *

_"And for the third course..." _

_Everyone around the table seemed to have had their fill. No one wanted another bite but it was technically required of them so as not to upset anyone. Weatherby looked to Samuel who was sitting across from him and then to his father who was on his right. He thanked the man who handed him his plate and looked at the food before pushing it back and forth with his fork. _

_"Is something bothering you son?" his father asked. _

_"Well I've been here for four hours already and you've yet to tell me why you summoned me." _

_His father seemed a bit distracted for a moment until he motioned for McGregor to leave the room. He seemed confused so that made him think he had no idea as well. _

_"The reason why you're here is because I have news for you," Philip said before standing up. "Weatherby, I'm dying." _

_"What?" _

_"I've been visiting with many doctors and they all tell me the same thing. I only have a few months to live son." He turned to face Weatherby now. "I am leaving you Governor." _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"When I die, I have specifically written in my will that you are to take my place as Governor of Port Royal. __No one else."_

_"May I have time to think this over?" _

_Philip nodded and Weatherby ran out of the house._

* * *

_Looking up at the stars, Weatherby felt slightly more relaxed. Now he could think clearly without distractions. Now what was it he was thinking of…? Oh yeah, his father was dying and at the moment of death he'd become the next Governor of Port Royal. He'd have to think of others well being. He had to make sure that everything was alright in the community. ...This was beyond his thought. _

_"I don't want to do this," he said to himself. "I just want to stay in England with Elizabeth and live the life I've been living." _

_Making up his mind right there and then, he decided it was high time to put his father in his place once and for all._

* * *

_Arriving back at the house, everyone seemed to be running about. "What's going on?" he asked the nearest maid. _

_The young girl seemed upset. "The Gov'nor has taken ill. Running a very high fever he is." _

_Weatherby felt his stomach land at his feet. He ran up the stairs to the man's bedroom to find him lying in bed alone. __"Father?"_

_"Ah, my son.__ Please come in," Philip said heavily. _

_Weatherby sat at the man's side and held onto his hand. _

_Philip looked right into his son's eyes as he began to speak. "I want to tell you something, please come closer." _

_Weatherby leaned his head to the side. _

_"I'm proud of you. __My boy."_

_He gave out one last shuddered breath and Weatherby knew that he was suddenly alone in the room._

**

* * *

**"Is Father going to be alright?" Elizabeth asked as she clutched Will's hand. 

"We're lucky the bullet didn't seem to hit anything major. Now he's in God's hands though," Emma said.

Elizabeth hugged Will as Emma went back to the room where her husband lay. She sat by his side and replaced the wet rag onto his head.

"Come on Weatherby, I know you can make it," she whispered not knowing if he heard her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but I hope you paid attention to the little boy standing outside of the funeral, that was supposed to be Will.

Anyway, thank you for reading and as always review please. Later :-)


	12. Lying to Elizabeth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm not completely pleased with this one but I'll leave you to judge.

* * *

Weatherby was in a haze for at least the following week. He planned his father's funeral and then had to deal with everything else involved with becoming Governor. Technically he wouldn't be the full Governor of Port Royal until a few months from now when there could be a proper ceremony.

Oh God, he had to bring Elizabeth out here now too.

He hadn't slept in days now and it was finally catching up to him. Then there was Samuel... The man seemed to change once Weatherby's father died. He seemed bitter towards Weatherby and didn't stay around the mansion very often anymore.

And Weatherby really needed a lot of help. He'll come around, he kept saying to himself. But that didn't seem to be happening soon enough.

**

* * *

**The morning dawned rainy and actually a little chilly as well. Perfect day for a funeral, Weatherby thought as he continued to get dressed. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. I can hardly recognize myself anymore, he thought with a sigh. 

There was suddenly a knock on the door. "Come in?"

It opened and there stood Samuel with a scowl. "Sir," he said with contempt, "we need to get a move on."

"I'll be right down," Weatherby answered back.

The door closed with a slam and Weatherby sighed again. He knew why Sam was acting this way; he had just figured it out in bed the night before. It was because Weatherby was chosen to be the new Governor and not himself.

It was written in the will and that made it ironclad. Nothing could change it now.

"Time to go sir," the chauffer said through the closed door. Weatherby made sure everything on him looked perfect before leaving.

**

* * *

**"Good afternoon. Though most of you might not remember me I am Weatherby Swann, the son of this man laying here. I have not been in contact with him but I love him. Love him because he is the only link I had to my childhood. And now it's gone. And I'm going to miss him. But you'll all see me again soon because as was written in my father's will I am to be your Governor starting in the new year. I have to return to England of course to settle my affairs and gather my family but I will return. Count on that."**

* * *

**He packed the last item into his trunk and looked around his former room. 

Tomorrow he was leaving to return to England and then he had to come back again. Hopefully this would be the last time he traveled back there because he needed another fresh start. Away from his past with her. Even though they had met here and fell in love here he would eventually forget. Or at least force himself to.

**

* * *

**The very long arduous journey home was finally over. 

"Papa," Elizabeth exclaimed running into his arms.

He didn't say a word as he picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"It's so wonderful to see you again. How I missed you. What's wrong?"

Weatherby sighed. This was it; this was the biggest lie that he ever had to tell his little girl. "I received the news just after I arrived. It's your mother."

"What about Mama?"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth but she's gone."

"What?"

"She succumbed to the flu that's been going around and..."

"You mean I didn't get to say good-bye to her?" she asked with the tears beginning to pour down her face.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he said hugging her and crying as well.

"Cheer up darling because I've got some exciting news for you. We're moving."

"Again, but I just started to like it here."

"What if I told you we were moving to the Caribbean?"

"That's nice."

"And there's more news, I'm going to be the new Governor of Port Royal like my father before me."

"That-that's wonderful Papa. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as everything is in order. A few weeks at least."

"Good, that'll give us enough time to umm, bury Momma," Elizabeth said getting depressed once again.

Weatherby leaned down to her and gave her a big, bear hug. "Now now Elizabeth, what would your mother think of her little _pirate_ daughter crying for her. Remember she hasn't really left us, she's always just a prayer and dream away."

**

* * *

**Weatherby had to do a lot of covering up if that meant that Emma would only be a memory. That started with getting a fake gravestone. He'd paid the man a large sum of money to make one for him only so it could be removed after they left. 

Elizabeth laid a few flowers on the grave he brought her to the day before they were going to leave. "I miss you Mommy," she whispered.

Weatherby brought her home and tucked her in that night himself. All these lies were eating him alive.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Later :-) 


	13. On the Open Seas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here's the next chapter. More past and present. Enjoy.

* * *

Everything was finally completely packed and they were putting as much as they could into the carriage.

The ride to the docks was a bit bumpy and Elizabeth seemed to have a bit of fun going up and down. Weatherby on the other hand thought he might lose what little breakfast he had that morning.

"We're here; we're here," Elizabeth exclaimed as she ran out of the carriage.

"Elizabeth," Weatherby said coming outside "walk properly please. No running."

"Yes Father," she said sadly.

The night before they had a long conversation about what was going to happen when they arrived in Port Royal. Elizabeth had to be a proper lady now and she wasn't exactly thrilled with the prospect. But she had to make her father happy. Weatherby caught up with his daughter and together they walked to the docks.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth was sitting by her father's side as he still would not wake up. It had been days and she felt like she was losing him. He had defended both his wife and daughter and protected them from harm. Will had long ago fallen asleep in the corner and was lightly snoring. Both of the men she loved had sacrificed in order for her to survive. Would she ever find a way to properly repay them?

* * *

The naval men were still bringing supplies onto the boat for their long voyage. 

"Alright men, steady," a voice boomed out. It came from a man who had long brown hair and looked like every other man who was part of the navy. When he noticed the two of them coming forward, he stood at attention as well as everyone else there. "Governor Swann sir; Lieutenant James Norrington at your service."

"Lieutenant, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is my daughter Elizabeth."

"Pleasure," the man said shaking her hand. She nodded in thanks before looking up to her father. "Are we ready to sail yet?" he asked.

"Almost, why don't the two of you get comfortable? We should be leaving within the hour."

Weatherby bowed his head to the man before he left. Elizabeth followed shortly behind.

"Father, that man is too stuffy."

**

* * *

**A few weeks had gone by and Elizabeth was just as bored this morning as every other morning on the ship. Her father noticed that as the days wore on, she would be constantly annoying other members of the crew for her own amusement. He told her that she was to stop at once but still it continued. He knew that she was bored but still that didn't mean she had to take Mr. Gibbs flask up to the crow's nest and leave it there so he could find it himself. 

She was currently standing at the bow of the ship staring out into the early morning fog. Joshemee Gibbs suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder and seemed to be telling her off for something.

"Lieutenant," Weatherby said getting the man's attention.

He turned and sighed before making his way over. "Mr. Gibbs, that will do," he said taking command.

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

The man really believed that pirates would be drawn to a silly children's song.

"Consider them marked. On your way," Norrington said not even batting an eyebrow.

"Aye, Lieutenant. Its bad luck to have a woman on board, too... even a miniature one," the old sea dog said before taking a gulp from his flask.

Was that rum Weatherby smelled?

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate," Elizabeth said. That girl and her pirates. Knowing her she will meet one someday and something dangerous would happen to his little girl.

Norrington smirked "Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves - a short drop and a sudden stop."

Weatherby could not believe this man was telling this to a mere child of twelve. Elizabeth did not understand the man's words at first but after she looked to Mr. Gibbs she got the picture. She was horrified. "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter," Weatherby said trying to end the conversation before it got out of hand.

James apologized but Elizabeth was a very persistent girl. "Actually, I find it all fascinating," she said.

"Yes, that's what concerns me," Weatherby said back.

He walked away with James and wished for him to see that maybe those weren't the right things to say to the girl. "Perhaps you should have been a bit gentler."

"But she needs to learn the truth sir."

Elizabeth's voice suddenly got everyone's attention. "Look a boy; there's a boy in the water," she said pointing outward.

Everyone ran to look and indeed there was a child laying on a piece of driftwood unconscious.

"Man overboard. Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard," Norrington said taking command once more. The boy was brought over laid to the side. James examined the boy "He's still breathing."

"Mary, Mother of God!" Gibbs said once again getting people's attention.

"What's happened here?" Weatherby asked. This morning had gone from eerily calm to complete chaos.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed," Norrington responded looking worried.

"A lot of good it did them," Gibbs said. Everyone turned to look at him; just what was he saying exactly? "Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates."

"There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident," Weatherby said trying to make lighter the situation.

James Norrington wasn't going to take chances however. "Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats."

They had to indeed search for any other survivors or any extra supplies.

Weatherby turned and noticed that Elizabeth was looking interestedly at what everyone else was doing. Since everyone else was busy, now was the time to speak. "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him."

Elizabeth nodded and went off to the boy's side.

**

* * *

**His eyelid slowly began to flutter. Weatherby opened it and saw that he was in a cabin of a ship. The battle. He had taken a bullet meant for his daughter and wife. "Elizabeth," he muttered weakly. 

The girl had fallen asleep in her chair but awoke to the noise. "Father you're alright."

"Water, please."

"Right away."

She ran out of the room and went to honor her father's request as well as tell everyone the good news.

* * *

And Weatherby is now awake. Hope you enjoyed going through his memories. Thanks for reading. 


	14. Love Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter. Enjoy this one.

* * *

As Elizabeth ran to the galley, she went by the others who were sitting there talking.

"He's awake," she announced before leaving again.

Jack looked to Emma and she ran upstairs.

"Carefully Father," she said. She leaned his head back and let the water go down his throat.

Will stood by her side and both were smiling. "You really had us worried for a moment there sir," he said.

Emma was about to leave when Elizabeth turned her head and motioned that the woman come inside. Slowly she walked in and stood by her daughter's side.

"Father, you have no idea how much we owe you our thanks. If not for you then I don't think we'd be here."

"It was nothing. I would've done it anyway," Weatherby said.

His voice sounded so weak and fragile to Emma. She never heard him like that. He still didn't seem to be out of the woods yet.

"Why don't we leave you to rest," she said.

"No. Please, I wish to speak with you Emma."

Emma nodded to her daughter and son-in-law and the two left but not before Elizabeth laid a hand on her shoulder as a sign of good luck.

**

* * *

**"Emma, I wish to apologize to you for all the pain I've caused. I let my pride get in the way and have no one to blame but myself. And maybe my father as well." 

His words were so heartfelt that she felt tears come to her eyes.

"I accept your apology. I shouldn't have kept that from you. I am just as much in fault with this as you yourself."

She put her hand into his and he grasped it tightly as though to never let go. "I still love you Weatherby Swann," she whispered.

"And I you Emma Sparrow-Swann."

She leaned down and gave him a kiss. It was one of those kisses that one misses after years of not having it.

**

* * *

**Will pulled Elizabeth to the side and sat her down. 

"We haven't had much time to talk since your father was injured."

"I know."

"I told them everything; I hope that's alright."

"Of course its fine."

"Great," he said with a grin. "They're all very excited and..."

He couldn't finish speaking because she had begun to kiss him. The two wrapped their arms around each other and planned on not breathing for a little while.

**

* * *

**The next few days, Weatherby began to get much stronger and before long Port Royal was in view. He stared at the island from the Pearl and sighed as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his middle. 

He turned to his beloved wife and smiled.

"I'm actually a bit surprised you accepted what I had to say."

"Well, when a man is willing to take a bullet for you, it's high time you give them a second chance."

They broke away and the crews of both ships stood before all of them.

Weatherby extended his hand to Jack and carefully Jack shook it.

"No hard feelings mate. Just take care of my sister. I'm going to be keeping an eye on you."

Weatherby nodded before he came to Bill.

"Take care of her." Her meaning Emma.

"I will."

Emma said good-bye to both men by hugging them at the same time and giving both of them a kiss on the forehead.

"Write to me."

Elizabeth and William stepped forward and said their good-byes to the crews as well. A longboat was placed into the water and the four of them stepped inside after waving one last time. Will and Emma rowed them to shore and before long the two ships were gone from the horizon.

* * *

Fluff all around. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading. 


	15. Angels of the Land and Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing. Italics are Will's memories.

* * *

When they arrived back in Port Royal, everything seemed to go back to normal. Yet there was on exception.

"Weatherby please, you don't have to do this."

"Please Emma, I insist."

"But a ball; in my honor."

Weatherby sat down and took her hand before kissing it. "I want all of Port Royal to meet my wonderful, beautiful, forgiving wife." After he said each word, he kissed up her arm.

Emma smiled and turned his head to look at her. "Alright."

"Marvelous."

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Will and Elizabeth were sitting downstairs. Their hands were still intertwined and slowly Will turned his head to his wife. 

"Have you come up with any names yet?"

"A fair few. It was the only thing keeping me sane since I was taken."

"And? What did you come up with?"

"If it's a boy I want to name him after his father and grandfather," she said looking to him with a grin.

Will nodded. "Good strong name at that."

"Right, and if it's a girl then I'm clueless."

"You have to have thought of something. Come on, I know you pictured yourself with a little girl; running around and fantasizing about pirates."

"Madelyn."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Madelyn, but that's..."

"I know. I thought we could honor her in some way."

Will didn't say anything more and he had a faraway look in his eyes. Elizabeth gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and left him to his thoughts.

**

* * *

**_"Come here William. Come on." The tall woman held her arms open, ready to catch him should he fall. _

_Then the scene before him shifted and he was sitting at a table, eating an apple and reading a small book. His eyes were suddenly covered and he pulled them off and turned to see his mother smiling and giggling softly. _

_It was a cold day and he was told to wait outside of the church for them to bring her out. First his father went missing and now his mother was with the angels. _

_While his mother was with the angels, Will was almost sure he was looking into the eyes of one. _

_"You were the only survivor. Was your family on board?" the angel Elizabeth asked. _

_"No, I was alone. My Mum just died recently and I'm at sea looking for my father." _

_The angel stopped smiling and her face was set in a frown. "Well that's dumb. You're only, what, my age and you think you can find him all by yourself." _

_"It was worth a shot," Will answered getting slightly angry. _

_What right did she have to tell him what he could and couldn't do? _

_"What was her name?" _

_"Madelyn," he whispered. _

_The angel put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll say an extra prayer for her tonight." _

_"Thank you." _

**

* * *

**Elizabeth peeking into the room to see Will still sitting on the couch staring ahead of him. Someone appeared behind her and looked as well. 

"Is William alright?" her father asked.

"He is, I think."

"Why don't you go to town with your mother and help her find some clothes?"

"Alright." Elizabeth disappeared and Weatherby sighed before walking in.

"Lovely day today."

Will jumped and stood right away. "Yes, very lovely sir."

"No need to be so formal. Remember, you're family now."

"Right; family."

"Is something bothering you William?"

"No, nothing at all. Really."

Weatherby looked him in the eye and the boy faltered a bit.

"It's just that, no you wouldn't understand. It's childish at best."

"You can tell me anything."

"I really should be having this conversation with Elizabeth because she's...she's..."

"Your wife? A woman?"

"IwashavingthoughtsaboutmyMum."

Weatherby nodded after a moment and motioned that the two of them sit on the couch. Weatherby quickly poured both of them a glass of brandy and then sat next to his son-in-law.

"Just sort of miss her all of a sudden. Now that Elizabeth knows that her mother is alive and I found my father," Will said before heaving a sigh "I'm just a little jealous. I mean, I know my father has every right to sail. I mean, he deserves it and it's in his blood. But what I wouldn't give to see my mothers smiling face once more."

Weatherby didn't really know what to say to appease the boy. It wasn't possible to bring the woman back from the dead, right?

He sighed before standing up. "Why don't we take a walk?"

"Alright sir."

The two men put on jackets and went outside. They walked in silence and stopped at the beach. They stared at the waves and they crashed on shore.

"William," Weatherby said breaking the silence "you know your mother is looking down on us from above. I don't think she'd be too pleased with you missing her."

"I know, but its been so long."

"Listen to the waves."

"The waves?"

"Just listen."

Will closed his eyes and heard the wind whistling above and the waves crashing into the shore. It was peaceful. He had a wistful look on his face and that caused Weatherby to smile.

"She loves you more than anything boy; never forget that."

"I won't. I love you Mum."

Weatherby began to walk away but Will remained in place closing his eyes once again and letting the breeze tassel his hair much like his mothers fingers used to.

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


	16. Blessed Event

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

There's only going to be one more chapters after this one. Enjoy (its really happy)

* * *

As the days and months went by, Elizabeth filled out.

Her mother was teaching her everything she could about what was coming and fast. Emma and Weatherby had bought them a nice house where they could raise their children while Will went back to smithing again.

As she was reaching her ninth month, Elizabeth was put on bed rest. She was fairly angry about it but there was nothing else that could be done.

"It's for the good of the child Elizabeth; just let that run through your mind a few times alright," Will said before there was a knock on the door.

He went to answer it and there were three people wearing cloaks with hoods up that covered their faces.

"Can I help you?" Will asked looking around and wondering why no one was on the streets stopping these weirdoes.

"I don't know whelp but I hear I'm having a great niece or nephew in the coming weeks," Jack Sparrow said lifting his head. The other two were none other than of course Ana and Bill.

"Come in, come in," Will said practically pulling them into the house.

"Will, can you grab me an apple," Elizabeth said loudly from the bed.

"Be right back," Will said running to deliver that.

They followed behind and finally laid eyes on her.

"My God, you're as big as a..." Jack started to say before Ana covered his mouth.

"How's it going?" Ana asked before Jack licked her fingers.

While wiping them on his pants, Bill finally walked forward and gave her a kiss.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked taking her hand.

"Yes and it's only a matter of time now really."

"What's it like?" Ana asked going to stand by her as well.

Jack sent Will a concerned look causing Will to smirk back.

"The mood swings and the constipation I can do without. The rest though...Will is my slave," she said sending her husband a smile and a wink.

Will just licked his lips and turned away. Suddenly there was another knock on the door.

"Why don't I get it," Will said leaving.

"You three should hide," Elizabeth said.

"That's not necessary," Emma said walking into the room.

Weatherby followed behind and smiled to everyone. He had been all smiles for awhile now. Nothing seemed to get him down.

"Sister," Jack said as though they hadn't seen each other in years, came forward to give her a kiss.

"Dear Brother," she said back, equally ridiculous.

While everyone was saying hello again, Elizabeth felt a slight pain in her abdomen.

"Umm, Will."

He turned to see a puddle appear between her legs.

"I think it's time," she said swallowing.

Will had no idea what to do. He just stood there and stared at her.

"Go get the midwife Will," Emma said.

He snapped out of it and ran quickly out the door. He came back a few minutes later with the midwife.

"Alright, the only ones I want in the room with me are the future mother and father. Everyone else can wait in the other room. And I need a bowl of warm water as well."

**

* * *

**The group was silent for a long awhile afterwards except for Elizabeth's constant screams and the midwife and Will trying to calm her down. 

Ana noticed Jack sitting by himself at the kitchen table so she took a seat by him.

"You alright?" she asked taking his hand.

"Of course I am. I just hope the little one comes out safe and sound you know. I can't believe I'm going to be a great uncle though. Does that make me sound old?"

"Not unless you're about to become a grandparent," Bill said.

"Ah, lest we forget that small fact," Jack said smiling now.

Suddenly they heard the most beautiful sound in the world; a child's cries. It seemed like the room collectively held their breath until the midwife stepped out with a smile.

"It's a healthy little girl," she said.

Weatherby walked forward and shook her hand. "How can we ever thank you?"

"I was just doing my duty," she said before leaving.

"Can we go in then?" Emma asked.

The door opened again.

"No need." Will walked out with a tiny bundle in his arms. "Say hello to little Madelyn Rose Turner. I'm a father."

He said it as though he were slowly realizing it himself. And he couldn't look happier. Nodding his head in the direction of the bedroom, the group trooped in and found Elizabeth still in the bed looking a little tired but happy as well.

Will placed the baby into her grandmother's arms and she and Weatherby looked down at her smiling.

"She's beautiful," Emma said as the baby looked up at her with wide eyes.

Jack and the other then came up and Jack smiled. "She's all Turner; I can tell already."

"May I hold my daughter now?" Elizabeth asked.

Emma walked over and placed her in her arms. Elizabeth kissed the baby's forehead and then Emma kissed Elizabeth's.

"We're proud of you," she whispered.

The baby cooed and Will sat at Elizabeth's side and kissed her.

"Maybe we should go for now. We'll be back in the morning," Weatherby said. He and Emma left.

"I believe the occasion calls for a drink," Jack said pulling a rum bottle out of his coat pocket causing everyone else in the room to roll their eyes.

He took the top off and raised it.

"To the newest little miracle in the Turner family. To Madelyn."

"To Madelyn," Bill and Ana repeated.

Will kissed Elizabeth and continued to look down at the child who had now fallen asleep.


	17. The Will to Survive

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I'm sorry this is so long overdue. This is the final chapter of my trilogy so I want to thank you all for sticking with me from beginning to end. I wanted it to end on a happy note so here you go. Enjoy.

* * *

Three Months Later -

Shrill cries in the middle of the night were not a pleasant sound to wake up to.

"Elizabeth, I think she wants you," Will muttered while turning over.

Elizabeth groaned and hit him in the face as though she were still asleep. "'s your turn. S'not her hungry cry," she muttered.

Now it was Will's turn to groan. He stumbled out of the bed while rubbing his eyes and went to where his daughter continued to cry and cry. "There, there little one. What's wrong?" he asked.

When the crying did not cease, he carefully picked her up and rocked her in his arms.

"Now, no more tears Love. Give Daddy a grin." That, it seemed, was not forthcoming. "Are you absolutely sure it's not a hungry cry?" Will called loudly.

"No!"

"Bugger." He continued to rock her and nothing was helping.

"Hush sweet daughter don't you cry, Daddy will always be here to dry your eyes. And if you ever feel something's wrong, your Mum and I will be here for you all nightlong." Will felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped and turned to find Elizabeth standing right behind him. She had a smile on her face as she carefully took the girl from his arms. In the midst of his singing, Madelyn had fallen asleep.

"Why don't you sit in the kitchen and I'll be right there," she whispered.

Will gave her a kiss on the forehead and disappeared. Elizabeth laid the girl in her crib and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well Princess."

**

* * *

**Elizabeth entered the kitchen to find Will busily making a pot of tea for them. He turned when she entered and smiled causing her to smile in return. "Thought we might like a little something before bed," he said quietly. 

Elizabeth nodded while continuing to grin. "Ah, it's a good thing the flame hadn't completely gone out yet then," she said taking a seat.

Ten or so minutes later, he brought a simmering cup over to her and proceeded to pour one for himself. It was nice to at least have a few minutes of peace and quiet.

"So any word from Jack yet?" Will asked

"No, not a single peep. I suppose he and Ana are rather busy right now," Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Aye; how many months along is she?"

"Five now I believe."

"They're going to make really great parents."

"...Ana will be a great parent. Jack would probably try and feed rum to the poor child," Elizabeth said with an overly dramatic sigh.

Will didn't say anything but he knew that she was joking. Jack would make a good father to his child. The two finished their tea in absolutely, beautiful silence. Elizabeth motioned that she wanted to bring the dishes to the sink area but Will pushed her hands away.

"That can wait till morning," he said using _the voice_ that caused Elizabeth to feel as though she had melted. They walked hand in hand into the bedroom before she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Will could only lay on his back as Elizabeth came closer and closer and...

"Waaa!"

The two of them jumped and turned their heads with a sigh.

"I'll go again," Will said.

"I can do it..."

"No; but I'll try and be back soon," he said leaving her with a quick kiss.

He entered the bedroom once again and the small girl was wailing at the top of her lungs. Will gently picked her up and rubbed her back causing her to give a tiny belch.

He chuckled. "Was that it?"

She laid her head on his shoulder and slowly thereafter finally fell asleep. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and placed her back in her cradle before shutting the door behind him and returning to his own bedroom.

"We're still supposed to visit your parent's later right?" he asked before turning.

Elizabeth was fast asleep. Will rolled his eyes and climbed in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and laid there for a little while to think.

It was so hard to believe all the things that he had seen and everything he had done had led to something as beautiful as this. When he first arrived in Port Royal, he was destined to be nothing more than a simple blacksmith's apprentice who was to be married to a local girl and live a happy life that way. Now he was married to one of the richest, most beautiful woman he'd ever met and owned said blacksmith shop and was blessed to have a beautiful baby girl and hopefully another on the way (when they were ready of course).

Will Turner had found his father; Elizabeth had found her mother and along the way discovered that her uncle was someone that they both revered.

But the most wonderful thing of all was that her father had somehow, in the goodness of his heart, accepted Will as suitable for her and reaccepted Emma as his wife.

Everything was almost like a beautiful dream; they were all so lucky. For many it doesn't tend to be this way. But everyone had gone through so much this last year and they had all survived it.

They had the will to do it, and they ended up doing it together as a family.

* * *

Again, thank you all so much for reading. If you didn't then I don't think I ever would've gotten this far. Love you all. :-D 


End file.
